starfire
by Dontai
Summary: Born into blood and driven by the death of her father. In dark grim world of the future there is only Starfire


Fair warning, this is not the Teen Titans you know. The entire story, characters and backstory have been completely reinvented for mature audiences. So then why is it in teen titans? Why not sister site? Because idea originated from teen titans. I saw befitting to honor it by keeping them together. I will be reinventing most of the character in some form or another. Yes, i know grammar needs work. It's a on going process of sculpting the clay. I recheck my stories from time to time. So give me a chance to look over them with fresh eyes.

Few have ever laid eyes on my race underneath gleaming armor of unknown creation. To any and all mortals who ever laid eyes upon them, we were gods. The Daenach, as they were called in my native language, conquered and burned thousands of worlds before they ran into little blue gem in space. Who would have thought that this little blue world would have stand against them despite the hundreds of worlds that had previously fallen to the storm of oblivion. The human race at the time, had made its first reach for the stars. They colonized the solar system and built magnificent space stations. Most of the inhabitants of that blue gem had unified. But their was a rift in the allegiance. The colonies of mars fractured and started a bloody civil war that would fill the solar system with strife for decades to come. The United states of America would eventually be force to intervene. This oddly enough ended up saving the human race, and admittedly the entire universe. There was a massive arms race right before the Daenach invaded the solar system. Before the united states of America could intervene, it was wiped out by the Daenach in one horrific tragic moment. They left no trace of it's proud history or of it inhabitants. My father's closest friend, his wife and three daughters were murdered and forgotten in the tragedy known as the sundering of earth. This event was marked with so much blood on the edge of extinction. The human race was nearly wiped out, but not before dragging the bastard kicking and screaming to hell. It wasn't the human race that saved the galaxy, though. Indeed it was Morgan, my father. A man born in North America back when it was lush, green and fertile, before the sundering of the earth. His entire family like so many other were lost in blaspheming of fire. His gift to me was his grief. He was the only family i ever had and he raised me to see was my race beliefs had done to galaxy.

Morgan turned on his communication device in preparation for the upcoming battle, just like he did so many times before. He never thought of the dangers he would face, it was the vengeance that drove him to madness. The vengeance was not for his family, but for everyone that died at the hands of the Daenach. "Move up to the perimeter," he said with one final thought of his children fading from his memory. This other worldly structure was built on ashen remains of New York City. Ancient blacken buildings still dotted the land scape. Skulls were piled up around the structure like walls defending it from righteous and moral thoughts. This wasn't a battlefield, this was hell. Earth had become twisted and deformed nightmare. In the irradiated wasteland left behind by the sundering of earth, mutated abominations stalked the lands in search of victims. "I'm clearing the coordinates for a missile strike." My father tried as hard as possible to muster the courage to inspire the hundreds of thousands of Scars under his command despite the crushing weight of fear and grief. The far off explosions in the distance from the missile impacts herald the attack by the Scars backed up by remaining prewar M303 Abrams 'Vain' tanks. Morgan was designated the punisher by the Scars because of his indomitable will fueled by madness. Morgan was not a Scars despite serving with them. On the contrary, he was not only a legion, but progenitor of their race. He was the first to be given the debilitating Genetic enhancement unlife that saps a man's humanity. It slowly rots the body while keeping the person alive. They become living zombies driven to unbridled amount of violence and insanity as their brain generates. The Scars were the complete opposite. They were recruited primarily from harden survivors of the wastelands across earth, Bandit, raider and even mutants from all across the solar system from every walk of life. In the dark grim world of the future, every man, woman, and child from birth was a soldier. Your average human only had one out of One-Hundred-Million chance of surviving. Those that mange to survive would later go on to join the Terra Guard. Those that survived the Guard would become part of the Legion and be granted unlife. These Scars didn't survive though. They were cut to ribbons by pulsing energy bolts. But Scars were never meant to be a primary fighting force, instead they were a momentary distraction for the hundreds of advancing legions from the rear. The Daenach black carapace armor that curved into gleaming horns was shattered and splintered by the legion's three generations of combat experience. The legion ceased to be human centuries ago. Their humanity was stripped away by centuries of fighting and unlife. They were killing machines feeling neither pain nor fear of death. Despite this, my father was different. He never lost his humanity. None of the Legion or the Guard knew the truth. He held on to his humanity so that i could be born into blood.

"What is it," Morgan had asked once he got inside the structure? The battle had lasted for quite sometime and thousand of scar had joined the bones of dead from old earth. Many of those bodies had been lying there for hundred of year undisturbed and now blood washed over those old bones. The scars would join them for centuries becoming bones them selves.

"It's some kind of chamber," said a Scar technomage viewing my stellar crib inside the structure. My father had unwittingly stumble across most important facility to Daenach. They thought my birth hidden, but in fact it wasn't. Now the technomage were caretakers of technology, cyborgs created to study and maintain technology as the rest of world around them became primeval and regressed into a dark age. Some even began to fear technology believing it to be forbidden and arcane magic. My father hated them, he said they represented everything that was wrong with this war. They were just another person sacrificing their souls for the war machine fighting the Daenach. So when my father heard this one use an emotion, he was admittedly surprised.

"It has got some kind of infant inside. Sir," The technomage said with surprise. "It's female."

"That impossible there have been no Daenach infants or children reported in the entire history of this conflict," Morgan said skeptical. "I'm not even going to comment on females."

He was right to be skeptical though, because of the three-hundred years of written conflict not one child was discovered. Nor was one female body recovered. Well besides me. Though I'm strictly female with all the thoughts and feeling of a human woman in most circumstances, it still remains a mystery why there was no females present during the invasion. My father theorized that they where a very old race that lived for thousand of year. They would one day, long after the human race was burned from recorded history, they would return to their ancestral home. The truth was quite more disturbing.

"Well, I would consider this the first," The Technomage said in a voice not all that different from a computer. "What should we do with it?"

"Kill it," one of the younger Scars said.

"Negative," Morgan said "It's more valuable to us alive." Despite his words, there was another reason behind saving this little lost orphan of the single most deadly genocidal race in the galaxy. In his madness' words, he could not strike down a innocent even as deplorable as Daenach child. The loss of his children was the first step in the madness. It was also his redemption.

"The Legion's punisher is right. It must be taken for study," The Scar technomage spoke up.

"So she can become a lab experiment? She is a child does that mean nothing to you? No, we would be no better then them." Morgan said descending into madness. As the world cease cohesion, reality shattered into thousand pieces and spiraled into oblivion. I was no longer Daenach to him, but a lost scared little girl who finally found her father.

"Regulation twenty third Omega says all pieces of technology must be turned into a Elder Legion Techomage. This is regardless of your personal feelings commander." The Techomage said in robotic tone like computer spitting out numbers.

Morgan madness was right, it was time for the techomage to die."So, she is not even living thing anymore to you. She just some piece of technology? She just a thing to be used and discarded? You are a sick and diseased piece of technology. You are weak and pathetic disgrace to human flesh." Morgan said pulling out his side arm and firing. "I'm taking the infant all those that question the Legion will die." The scars made no further effort. As Morgan scooped me up in his arm, he saw a twinkle in my eyes. It was like a fire inside star burning infinitely hot. "StarFire," Morgan said. "How can such a cute thing be so destructive."

"Morgan", said a long term friend and protege of Morgan. His name was Ericson, a Legion elder centurion. They founded the Legion together and fought side by side through countless battles. My father always regretted having to kill him. Once the two Legion founders turned on each other, it wasn't long before Legion turned on it self. "You been hiding something from me. You have never hidden anything from me in your entire life. To think that you would betray me and slink off with that Daenach abomination. I never took you as a traitor."

"She is but a child," Morgan pleaded with him. He had hoped he could find some remains of his humanity in his friend, but the war stole his innocents.

"Wrong," Ericson said disgusted. "She is a Daenach, a abomination to be destroyed at the Technomage's leisure. Oh wait, you shot him. You shot a human over a Daenach."

"No," Morgan cried "You are the abomination. She is child with no path. I will not let you poke and prod her until she just another statistics."

"You are demented and disturbed," Ericson said pitying my father hasty actions. He couldn't understand, so i don't blame him. As my father said, his mind was warped and twisted through the effect of unlife. "I put you out of your madness. You are undeserving of this gift."

Ericson lunged forward with his Saberscythe. His blow was caught by my father enrage and betrayed. He couldn't see past the betrayal or the madness. Neither man could see the redemption only the song of the serpent.

"All of my life i had to suffer this gift. I wont loose my soul to strike down a child. If You dare to strike down your brother, then you must face mankind's sin of the flesh"

My father just stood there defenseless with his weapon down. My father wouldn't strike back, even in the darkness with his mind clouded by madness and betrayal. Ericson behavior became more reckless and zealous as his attacks on my father continued. Still my father stood their defiantly. He refused to strike his brother. Until Ericson caught his blade that tore through sword and bone alike. With tears in my father eyes, he fatally wounded his friend.

"You can't cry my brother because of the the unlife," Ericson said confused reaching up to touch his cheeks. He had coughed up blood staining his chin.

"No," said Morgan with his eyes tortured and distorted from crying. "I'm sorry my brother, but I'm still human. I never wished for this to happen. To see my friend soul tortured over the years and stolen by the curse. Now comes the day when i have to kill my own brother. I love you brother and I will not let this universe forget you." His companion died in my father's arms as my father wept. The tear splashing against his friend's face washing away dirt.

Suddenly the Terra Guard opened fire ripping Morgan body to shreds and tatters of flesh. My father was fatally wounded, but he still returned for me. All the while fighting his brother and sisters that mistaken him for a traitor. As my father scooped me back up into his arms to shield me from gun fire, blood clouded his vision as his life began to fade. Yet he pushed beyond human limits to get me to safety, but not before sealing his fate. He mange to make it south to Maryland crippled and slowly dieing. He lived for nearly eight years slowly withering away before dieing in my arms. He was kept alive in perpetual state of near death and complete agony until even unlife couldn't keep alive.

"Daddy you can't die," I said distraught, my face wet from tears. I heard the sound of the radioactive rain splashing against the cave walls.

"I have suffered my entire life, but towards the end you give me hope. I wouldn't not let them have you. You are my daughter and i have promised to keep you safe." He struggled to be heard over the mechanical whining noise from respirator allowing him to breath. His eyes were fading and growing darker. I couldn't help but weep. He continued, "I wanted to so bad to see you grow up away from this nightmare. To see your first day at school. For you to see the sun. I want you to have have kids of your own. Your mother would have loved you. My time is at a end child, i wont be here for you." He said handing me a locket with a picture of his wife.

"Dad," I pleaded. "Stay here with me." I was to young under the idea of death, that he wouldn't always be here for me. I was unable to stop the tears from falling like the rain. I couldn't see straight and my vision was hazy. "Please," i begged of him "Don't leave me."

"I'm just happy i could spend time i could. My time was short, but your just child Starfire. Listen, you must find your sister. You must find her ... " His voice fell silent leaving a dead silence.

My grief and sorrow turned to anger. I felt the entire cave, no entire planet shudder under my grief and guilt. He raised me and gave me strength only to be take away when i was so young. I was consumed by rage. I staggered out of the cave in to the wasteland with radioactive rain burning my skin. I didn't care though, i only wished to make emptiness go away. I heard roaring sound off behind me from a reptilian behemoth that resembled a bear. It trampled over ancient ruins while giving chase after its prey. I simply focus all my grief and emptiness until it became tangible. I tortured the reptilian creature, changing it's form to impossibly distorted and twisted shapes. Before the creature's body couldn't no longer endure the physical changes and succumbed to the ethereal energies. I had found away to cure emptiness, for while. I spent days wandering in agony. My abilities growing with every day i didn't find relief from the emptiness. So when i met my father hated enemy, they were surprise to see a female. I tortured their form for days. I splintering their bodies reshaping it into what ever form my hatred desires. When i came to my senses, i realized i had been reborn into blood. I looked down at locket soaked with blood and notice it was beeping.

"Starfire my time is at a end, night is coming for me. But there is another innocence out their that need your help. She is your sister. She is Daenach just like you, but unlike you she is hybrid. I know you have power to end this, but i can only hope i had served you well. I'm sorry your so alone. You must be strong for me. Promise me StarFire that you will never loose your innocence."

Future chapters -1 uniting the legion - 2 search for the raven - 3 iron hand of cyborg


End file.
